


you rock steady

by kamsangi



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: won't you sit that ass on me,and show me how you feel.- rocket/pusher love girl, travis garland.





	you rock steady

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote part of this all the way back in March, all because of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjqb9Xx9nws). No other reason. Also, just imagine this as the song Jaeduck dances to in the beginning.
> 
> Yup. That's it. Literally just smut. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

Tony’s pushed down onto the bed.

He watches Jaeduck set his phone on the table, swiping across the screen with a finger, and then turning the volume up. Some song begins to play, a slow, smooth beat, one that's definitely meant to be danced to.

Jaeduck takes a step, and another, until he's right in front of Tony, and a teasing smile is all Tony’s getting before Jaeduck runs a hand down his own chest, fingers neatly undoing one button, and then another, as he reaches over with his other hand to cup Tony’s cheek playfully.

“You said you wanted a show,” Jaeduck murmurs, and Tony’s mouth goes dry when Jaeduck leaves just those two top buttons unbuttoned, and flicks his collar open, showing just enough skin for Tony’s fingers to itch, to want to peel back the rest of his shirt to see all of him. “But, no touching.”

Jaeduck leans away again, and Tony only has a second to take him in before Jaeduck’s sliding one knee onto the bed, bringing himself close enough that he's just about inches over Tony’s lap. One hand slides up Tony’s thigh, and as the music drops into the chorus, Jaeduck rolls his entire body along Tony’s, from his shoulders to his hips—they're still not touching, but Jaeduck grins, bites his lip, and swivels his hips again, this time low enough that he actually grinds his ass against Tony’s thighs a little, and _Christ,_ he can't help himself when he exhales hard, both hands gripping the bedsheets like they're a lifeline.

Jaeduck pulls back, and whispers, “You're being real good for me,” even as he rocks his hips to the rhythm, slow and sensual and just fucking _dirty,_ and Tony can't do anything but watch and wish he'd taken his pants off earlier. His erection is straining in his jeans almost uncomfortably at this point, and Jaeduck doesn't look like he's in any rush to help him out of them. “So good, Seungho,” he says, leaning in to nip at his jaw lightly, before repeating the motion he'd made earlier, the long, languid roll from his shoulders down to his knees, all lean lines that Jaeduck’s spent years learning how to use to his advantage in his every single movement, like it’s nothing more than an afterthought.

“Jaeduck,” he breathes, and Jaeduck hushes him, before he drops directly down onto Tony’s lap again, and starts moving his hips in slow circles. It's a deliberate tease, not enough pressure to really go anywhere, but enough to drive him mad. _Fuck it,_ Tony thinks, and his hands come up to clutch at Jaeduck’s ass, pulling him closer. He’s hard too, Tony can feel it, the soft material of his trousers giving it away immediately.

Jaeduck lets out a sharp sigh, and runs his teeth over his lip again, just a little too hard this time, and his tongue darts out to lick over the hurt. God, his fucking mouth. It's going to be so red, so swollen, once the night's over. “Fuck,” Jaeduck sighs, one hand pulling at his own hair, “So much for no touching.”

“Think we've played enough,” Tony murmurs, and he tugs Jaeduck in for a kiss, all wet and desperate, both of them way past hopelessly turned on from all the almost-there contact. Jaeduck’s mouth tastes so good on his, god, he’s been kept waiting for too long. He squeezes Jaeduck’s ass as they kiss, making Jaeduck squirm in his lap, their erections brushing together harder. It’s making his mind a swirling mess of _yespleasemore._ He wants, no, _needs_ to touch Jaeduck right this moment. “Come on, please—can I—”

“Yes,” Jaeduck’s saying hurriedly, “yes, yes, please,” and they both pull apart to start hastily removing their clothing, not caring where they end up throwing everything. They’ll pick it up later.

Tony gets the bottle of lube from beneath the bed, and makes to move up the mattress, but Jaeduck grabs his wrist before he can. “Like this,” is all Jaeduck says, tugging Tony back into the position he'd been in, sitting on the edge of the bed. He makes Tony slick himself up, before coating his own fingers.

And then, he gets back on Tony’s lap, one foot planted firmly on the bed, and starts slow, sliding in one finger and then another, and then Tony’s just watching Jaeduck fuck himself on his own fingers while he's in Tony’s lap. It's the hottest, dirtiest thing that's ever happened to him.

This close, he can hear the little hitching breaths Jaeduck lets out against his cheek when he presses in deeper. He can feel Jaeduck’s cock brush against his, can feel how warm Jaeduck’s getting with their faces this close together, a mild pink flush rising on his skin.

Jaeduck turns his chin a little, nudging at him, and Tony catches his mouth in a kiss, along with the soft whine he lets out. “I'm good, I'm good,” Jaeduck mumbles, and he lets Tony continue to kiss him through it until he's satisfied.

Now, he's got one hand around Tony’s cock, lining him up against his hole, and there's a long, held breath as Jaeduck pushes down against him, taking him in entirely.

“Slow, slow down,” Tony murmurs, one hand on the small of Jaeduck’s back, guiding him, and Jaeduck’s biting his lip again, so hard it could bleed. It’s taking all of Tony to not let his focus go solely to the sweet, tight heat of Jaeduck’s ass around his cock, especially when Jaeduck starts to move, going from tiny little swivels to drawn-out movements. “Jaeduck—”

God, Tony definitely isn’t going to last long if Jaeduck keeps this up.

“Seungho,” Jaeduck whines in the back of his throat, eyes squeezed shut and one hand curled tightly into his hair as he fucks down harder onto Tony’s cock. “Oh god, it's a lot. Oh _fuck.”_

Tony’s not letting him do all the work, and so, he uses all the strength he's got left to push his hips up against Jaeduck’s, meeting him halfway. It’s almost enough to tip them closer to the edge, but Jaeduck makes a noise like he wants more.

“Wait, wait.” Jaeduck groans in frustration again, and pulls off Tony, before clambering past Tony onto the bed, looking over his shoulder. “C’mon,” he says impatiently, tugging at whatever part of Tony he can reach, until Tony gets the idea, getting up on his knees to line up behind Jaeduck.

Another breath, and Jaeduck’s head dips down, knees sliding further apart as Tony fucks into him from behind. The change in angle makes Jaeduck’s moans a little louder, and Tony feeds off them readily, the sound of Jaeduck enjoying it making him thrust a little deeper each time. He grasps at Jaeduck’s hips, holding him close even as Jaeduck’s eyes fall shut, cheek pressed against the sheets.

Jaeduck’s unable to form words at this point, asking for things in soft groans, little whimpers. _Touch me, please. Kiss me harder. Tell me you want me. Tell me I'm doing well._

“You're amazing,” Tony slurs, kissing Jaeduck and running one hand down his front, stroking along his neck, his collarbone, his nipple, anywhere he can put his fingers, really. He gets his palm around Jaeduck’s cock and feels the way it twitches in his hand, finally being touched after so long. “Fuck, you're so good, come on, just a little more—”

It only takes one, two twists of his wrist, his hand around Jaeduck’s cock, before Jaeduck’s coming, breath uneven and shaky, a high moan escaping between his teeth as his shoulders shake with pleasure.

Tony still hasn't come yet, and he makes to pull out to finish, but Jaeduck flings his arm back to grab his wrist, and after a moment, starts to rock his hips again, slow and intentional, until there’s no mistaking what he wants.

“Jaeduck, you—”

“C’mon,” Jaeduck says, sounding punch-drunk and breathless, high on something that's got to be closer to over-stimulation by now, edging between pain and pleasure. _“Mm—_ wanna feel you come like this. In me. C’mon, Seungho.”

Tony swears, mind filling up with the thought of filling Jaeduck up. His hips stutter, a few rough, uncalculated movements, until he’s emptying his load into Jaeduck, his tight ass milking all of it out of his cock.

Jaeduck groans, eyes falling shut again as he comes a second time, a last bit of come streaking across the sheets. God, Jaeduck can probably feel Tony’s come inside him. Tony’s face burns at the thought, but he can’t let it go—he has to see—

He slowly pulls his cock out, one hand still on the small of Jaeduck’s back, and he watches the way Jaeduck’s pink, used hole slowly pushes out Tony’s come. He pushes his cock back in a little, catching the drip, thinking idly about just keeping it in him, before pulling back out for good, before his mind can run any further.

“I can tell where you're looking, y’know,” Jaeduck says, once he's caught his breath. He’s still spread out across the bed, just slowly regaining his senses after being fucked to an inch of his life. He stretches a little, and lets out a soft sound at the ache he must feel in his hips. “Mm,” he says, “feels nice, though.”

Tony nudges a kiss against the back of Jaeduck’s neck, against his tattoo. “Good,” he murmurs, and he swipes a hand under Jaeduck, through the sticky come across his belly, rubbing it into his skin a little. “Want you to feel it all.”

Jaeduck just hums in contentment, and rolls over to avoid lying down on the wet patch on the bed. “Need a bath,” he says, but makes no move to get up.

Tony tugs at his hand. “Let’s go,” he says, but Jaeduck makes that face, the one that Tony can never resist, lips upturned in a pout. Tony leans in and kisses him, letting Jaeduck sling his arms around Tony’s shoulders. “Come on. I’ll suck you off in the shower if you want,” he murmurs, laughing when Jaeduck nips at his jaw for the suggestion.

“You’ve tired me out enough,” he says, eyes sleepy and affectionate, “tomorrow?”

 _Anything at all for you,_ Tony thinks. _Anything at all._ “Let’s go clean up.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) here | also perpetually on discord @ the sechskies server


End file.
